schoolsidechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuto Sumino/Summons
List of Summon Spirits Efreet Efreet (イフリート, Ifuriito) the''' Ruler of Hellfire''' is the Summon Spirit of Fire and also representing one of the four cardinal elements in this universe. Efreet takes the appearance of a humanoid beast-like creature with dark brown fur, a red flaming hair and horns sprouting from its forehead; It's entire body is covered in chains and his claw are colored bloody red. *'Summon Catalyst': Efreet's catalyst, like the other three Summon Spirits, is the Flame Coin that Kazuto kept for Efreet's summon. *'Fire Magic' (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō) **'Burning Break' (バーニングブレイク, Bāningubureiku) **'Burst Fall' (バーストフォール, Bāsutofōru) **'Inferno Limited' (インフェルノ・リミテッド, Inferunorimiteddo) **'Flames of Wrath' (怒りの火炎, Ikari no Kaen) Undine Undine (ウンディーネ, Undiine) the Maiden of the Mist is the Summon Spirit of Water and also representing one of the four cardinal elements in this universe. *'Summon Catalyst': Undine's catalyst, like the other three Summon Spirits, is the Droplet Coin that Kazuto kept for Undine's summon. *'Water Magic' (水の魔法, Mizu no Mahō) **'Suihakkei' (水發勁, Inner Liberation of Water) **'Spear of Baptism' (洗礼の矛槍, Senrei no Musou) **'Subterranean Divide' (峻別の伏流, Shunbetsu no Fukuryū) **'Aquarius Rondo' (アクエリアスロンド, Akueriasurondo) *'Healing Magic' (治癒魔法, Chiyu Mahō) **'Healing Circle' (ヒーリングサークル, Hīringusākuru) **'Fountain of Falling Stars' (落下つ星の泉, Rakkatsu Hoshi no Izumi) Gnome Gnome (ノーム, Nōmu) the Servant Mother of Earth is the Summon Spirit of Earth and also representing one of the four cardinal elements in this universe. *'Summon Catalyst': Gnome's catalyst, like the other three Summon Spirits, is the Leaf Coin that Kazuto kept for Gnome's summon. *'Earth Magic' (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō) **'Ultra Grave' (遠グレイ鼻, Engureibi) **'Rock Wall' (ロックウォール, Rokkuwōru) **'Stone Rush' (ストーンラッシュ, Sutōnrasshu) **'Rumbling Mt. Fuji' (鳴動富嶽, Meidō Fugaku) Sylph Sylph (シルフ, Shirufu) the Heavenly Messengers is the Summon Spirit of Wind and also representing one of the four cardinal elements in this universe. *'Summon Catalyst': Sylph's catalyst, like the other three Summon Spirits, is the Wing Coin that Kazuto kept for Sylph's summon. *'Wind Magic' (風魔法, Kaze Mahō) **'Windy Rise' (ウィンディ・ライズ, Windi Raizu) **'Wind Arrow' (ウインドアロー, Uindoarō) **'Spirit Arrow' (スピリットアロー, Supirittoarō) **'Tornado Vortex' (トルネードボルテックス, Torunēdoborutekkusu) **'Triple Unison Storm' (トリプルユニゾンストーム, Toripuruyunizonsutōmu) Bellerophon Bellerophon (ベルレフォーン, Berurefōn) also known as the Bloody Pegasus. Airi considered Bellerophon as Kazuto's most dangerous summon to perform due to how the catalyst needed for it to be summoned (blood from the neck; Medusa's decapitated head). Because of this Kazuto only needed to summon Bellerophon as a "last resort". *'Summon Catalyst': Bellerophon is summoned through Kazuto's blood from his neck which he slits. *'Bellerophon: Bridle of Chivalry' (騎英の手綱 ベルレフォーン, Kiei no Tadzuna: Berurefōn) Magatsu-Izanagi Magatsu-Izanagi (禍津伊邪那岐, Filth-Tarnished Izanagi) is the name of Kazuto's dragon summon, and his most powerful summon, also known as the Ultimate Dragon; it is the ruler over the four Summon Spirits: Efreet, Undine, Gnome and Sylph. *'Summon Catalyst': The 1st Artemisia Dagger, or the Jeweled Sword of Zelretch is needed for the summon of Magatsu-Izanagi. *'Ultima Dragon's Roar' (究極竜の咆哮, Kyūkyoku Ryū no Hōkō lit. Ultimate Dragon's Roar) *'Devil's Hellfire' (魔王獄炎波, Maou Gokuenha lit. Devil Prison Flame Wave) *'Divine Conquerer' (天覇神雷断, Tenha Jinraidan lit. Heaven Supreme God Lightning Slash) *'Unison: Rebirth Crusader' (ユニゾン・リバースクルセイダー, Yunizon: Ribāsukuruseidā)